Dio Fujita
Introduction Dio Fujita is a young man born to unfortunate heritage. His father was born with a mutation quirk that made him look like a demon. Dio ended up inheriting a lot of his physical traits. As a result of this Dio was ostracized as a kid and treated as a monster. He was never allowed to play the hero as a boy, and as a result he grew accustom to being the villain. Deep in his heart however Dio desires to be The All Might and thus he strives to become a hero. Appearance Dio stands twelve feet tall and weighs over four five hundred pounds. Most of that mass is pure muscle and bone. Dio has a long mane of black hair and burn red eyes. Two dragon horns stick out of his left and right side of his head an curve up to the sky. On his back he has two massive black feathered wings. Most of the time he can be seen wearing a studded black leather jacket, and a pair of black jeans stuffed into black combat boots. His hands are protected by black finger less gloves with metal plates covering the knuckles and the back of the hand. Personality Dio has been scared as a child and as a result he is very sensitive about his looks. The quickest way to get on his bad side is to insult his appearance. He takes pride in the way he looks and calling his wings strange, or his horns weird is a quick route to the ground. He also hates it when people talk about his father. He is super protective of his father. When other people get angry if you talk about their mother Dio gets angry when you talk about his father. His father was his main caregiver in his life and the one who shielded him from harm in his youth. Another thing of note is that Dio is a very aggressive person. He answers most problems with violence and most challenges with excessive force. He never wants to show any sign of weakness. In his mind a man must be strong. The showing of any emotion other than anger is a sign of weakness. A man must remain in control of his emotions at all time. This statement contradicts his aggressive nature till you realize that Dio purposely express aggression. When the situation calls for a clam mind Dio can let insults pass and verbal taunts go over his head. When the situation is more lax Dio lets himself lose. He will respond violently to threats and purposefully intimidate people to get his way. Dio is slow to make friends. Anyone who comes up to him friendly he automatically assumes that they are after something. He sees the darker side of humanity and does not shy away from it. In that regard he is very blunt with people. He does not beat around the bush, nor does he spare peoples feelings. From his point of view doing so is dishonest. He would rather let someone know that he does not trust nor like them than to act like he does. Dio hates to lie and he hates to device people. This is also a lingering effect from his childhood. In his early youth he was used and manipulated by others claiming to be his friend. Now he has closed himself off to most of the world. Only a very select few people he actually calls friends. Everyone else is merely as associate or a thot. Dio has a fearsome drive to be a hero. For him becoming a hero would be spitting in the faces of all the people in the past who kept placing him as the villain and told him that he could not play the role because he was too demonic. In Dio's mind what he looks like does not matter. It is what he does. All Might is very scary if you look at him closely, but with how nice he is everyone seems him as a perfect symbol of peace and justice. Dio wants to be the next All Might. He wants to be seen as a symbol of good. At the same time however Dio is too scared from his past. He can't help but distrust people and to hide his brighter emotions. Abilities Dio was born with the quirk Neo Katana, and as a result he has the ability to control Takyons. He uses this ability to manifest a perfect sword and cut his way though his problems. As he experiments with his abilities more and more he is slowly starting to realize that his powers do not actually make a sword, but just simply gives him control over Takyons. However due to the nature of how his powers first manifested he is still convinced that it is a sword base power. Beyond his actual quirk Dio has inherited several traits form his father's blood. First off his skeleton is four times as thick as a normal persons. Second he stands twelve feet tall. He also has wings that allow him to fly. They are also powerful enough to create gust of wind and knock over objects. he also has advance muscle growth. This means basically that it is easy for him to put on muscle and to keep it than it is for normal people. It is not a level of a full blown quirk, but it is a physical trait he inherited from his father's blood. Over all Dio is a cut above normal people. Martial Arts Karate Akido Kickboxing Physical Traits Enhanced Strength Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Speed Enhanced Durability Super Moves Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:North Star Academy Student